Legend of the Dragon Kin
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: Mysterious attacks have been occurring in Magnolia park and it is up to Fairy Tail to get to the bottom of the mystery. Little do they know they may have bitten off more than they can chew when they encounter the ones responsible. M for some language.
1. The Mission

**AN: This is my first fanfic, it's an idea that I've had for quite a while. I hope you all enjoy.** **Legend of the Dragon Kin CH1- The mission.** **_**

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here at night?" Asked a worried woman.

"No need to worry babe, what's the worst that could happen?" A man replied with a smile.

"I've been hearing on the grapevine that people have been attacked here at night by demons." The woman cried with worry.

The man laughed lightly as he walked on ahead, "It's just some stupid punk ass kids, don't worry with my magic I'll scare them off". The man announced while striking a heroic pose making the woman laugh but her laughter was cut short by a the sound of rustling bushes and breaking twigs, "Who's there?!" He shouted into the night.

Nothing responded with words, just the continued sound of rustling foliage then nothing, silence, they both sighed in relief until a low growl was heard coming towards them freezing them in place. The man lit a fire in the palm of his hand, he soon wished he didn't, infront of them were five terrifying monsters, humanoid but on all fours like an animal, wings, horns, claws and tails. The woman screamed and ran the man following closely behind.

As they ran they could hear the beasts drawing in closer and closer, the couple ran deeper into the woods unknowingly getting themselves lost in the process, eventually they both collapsed in exhaustion, gasping for breath, "I'm scared" The woman whimpered.

The man did not reply, he was looking past her with eyes as wide as dinner plates, his breath hitched as he started to slowly back away terrified. The woman slowly looked behind her and saw one of the beast's slowly creeping up to her.

As the beast was upon her the other four appeared and surrounded them, the woman let loose a great scream fearing for their lives, this however gave them the perfect chance to run as the beasts grabbed their heads and writhed in agony, keeping a scream up for as long as she could they both made an escape from the howling beast's never looking back.

The next day.

It was a lovely hot day in the city of Magnolia, the market was lively, the streets were packed and the canals were full of people casually enjoying a smooth boat ride, it was a peaceful day for the citizens of Magnolia. That peace however ended when you entered the doors of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. Inside the guild was Chaotic to say the least, fists were flying, booze was pouring and the noise was deafening.

At the edge of the madness was Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyer, he was sitting on a bar stool nursing a cold beer deep in thought 'Two more people were attacked last night, they got away with little injury, but still...' Makarov's thoughts were interrupted by Fairy Tail's resident barmaid MiraJane Strauss.

"Is something on your mind master?" She asked sweetly.

"There were more attacks last night, same location, same description, I'm thinking about sending a group to investigate" Replied Makarov while twiddling his moustache.

Mira nodded agreeing with the master, "But who to send" She said thoughtfully.

Makarov thought for a second before climbing onto the bar top, "Alright, listen you brats!" He announced with authority, "There was another attack in Magnolia park last night, so I'm sending in a team to investigate, Erza, you'll lead this opperation" Majarov commanded.

"It will be done" Erza replied.

"Gray, Lucy and Levy, you three will be Erza's back up" The wizards in question nodded, they knew how serious this situation may become if the attacks get more violent. "You will begin your investigation immediately" Makarov concluded.

"Okay team, lets head out" Erza commanded, the group responded quickly and they left the guild hall. Destination Magnolia park.

 **Short chapter I know. I am seeing what kind of feedback I get before continuing, I dont want to waste energy on failure. This was written on my tablet.** **SSPP.**


	2. The Mission 2

**AN: Thank you all for reading my fic. It has occurred to me that I neglected to do a disclaimer, so here it is. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's character's, if I did I wouldn't be writng a fanfic. I don't like to repeat myself so this will be the only time I say that.** **To a reviewer known simply as Guest. Thank you, I am glad that you think it was a grear start.** **I forgot to mention that this story is AU, all the cannon events happen but the dragon slayers were not there. This Fic takes place after the GMG but cannon events end there. Changes will be explained later.** **_** **Chapter 2: The mission 2.**

The walk to Magnolia park was tense because Erza had gone full on boss mode and had scared them wittless, she knew the first victim and his injuries had worried her immensely, I mean why wouldn't they, he was her favorite baker, the maker of delicious strawberry treats... I'm getting off track here. Each individual injury was insignificant on it's own but put them together and he looked like shredded paper.

Erza cancelled out her thoughts as they approached Magnolia park, "Okay team were here. Levy can you summon some tracking runes?" Erza asked.

"A basic one yes, this is more Freed-san's area of expertise" Levy replied quietly.

Erza nodded then turned to Lucy "You will go with Levy, keep her safe".

"No worries" Lucy replied with a thumbs up.

"Gray, you're with me". Erza said as she began walking into the park.

Gray just nodded and followed Erza at a small distance leaving Levy and Lucy. They sighed as the tension began walking away, "Finally I can breathe" Lucy said with a smile.

Levy giggled "Hey Lu-chan, can I ask you Something?" Levy asked curiously.

"Sure, ask away Levy-chan".

"Your team, You, Erza and Gray, why are you called Team Natsu? There is no-one in Fairy Tail with that name, so what gave you the inspiration for the name?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy smiled gently as she looked up to the sky "We've known eachother so long Levy-chan, I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yet. We went on our first mission as a team in summer so it seemed logical to name our team as such because Natsu means summer" Lucy remembered fondly.

Levy smiled, now she understood, "I see, that's so you Lu-chan" Levy smiled brighter as she summoned a tracking rune and followed the signal Lucy close behind.

 **With Erza and Gray.**

It had been an hour since the duo of ice and steel continued their search of Magnolia park, "Levy has a tracking rune, why couldn't we just search as a team?" Gray complained bored out of his skull.

Erza frowned, she has had enough of Gray's bitching "Man up Gray and put on some clothes" Erza sighed in frustration.

Gray eeped as he ran to find his clothes, he eventually did but it looked like his trousers had been shredded around the pocket area, "Hey Erza! You may want to see this" Gray shouted.

"What is it? Why aren't you trousers back on?" Erza asked calmly then commandingly.

Gray quickly picked up his trousers and showed them to Erza "See here, the pockets have been shredded, the damage is too big to be a rodent, it must've been them" Gray responded logically.

"I see, what did you have in your pockets anyway?" Erza asked curiously.

"Just a sandwich and some candy" Gray replied with a shrug.

Erza nodded, whatever picked Gray's pockets was hungry, "I see, we..." That was all Erza could say before a scream tore through the air "LUCY!" They shouted and ran off to find their Nakama.

 **Wi** **th Lucy.** Half an hour ago Lucy and Levy decided to split up and cover more ground, Levy's rune tracker had kept them running in circle's, so they eventually gave up with using thr tracker, Levy went east and Lucy went west, after a further half an hour of searching Lucy Stopped and took a break under a tall tree shading her from the suns hot rays, "I wonder what has been causing all this trouble..." Lucy stopped as she looked up, her eyes widened as she saw five coccon like structures dangling off branches high in the tree, in a panic Lucy screamed loud.

 **With Levy.** "Lu-chan!" she shouted and ran towards the scream.

It didn't take long for everyone to find Lucy, she was sitting on the ground staring up at the tree, they all looked up and gasped as they too saw the cocoons hanging from the tree, "What the hell?" Gray shouted, he too was shocked at the discovery.

Levy was shaking in fear, she did not want to see what inside of those cocoons looked like. Erza was a different story she at a safe distance examined the cocoons "Whatever is in those things are incredibly powerful but..." Erza was cut off as Gray shot an **Ice Make Lance** at the smallest cocoon. Erza about to shout at Gray was cut off when the cocoon fell to the floor and writhed while emitting a high pitched inhuman screech.

The group watched while holding their ears as the cocoon unraveled revealing a humanoid creature, obviously female with long blue hair, brown reptilian eyes, light blue feathery wings and tail, blue scales and sharp claws on her hands and feet, she was clothed in rags that hid the private areas, as the screech subsided they removed their hands from their ears and watched on as the creature laid on the ground breathing hard and fast, this silnce was not to last as soon after as four roars came from the other cocoons.

The roars were loud, each more terrifying than the last, a black leathery cocoon had roared first, next came a white feathery cocoon, the third was a large steel grey cocoon and finally a red cocoon with the loudest roar, the cocoons dropped to the ground with a thud and uncurled revealing the snarling beasts inside, (just to save time, imagine Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue with Wings, Talons, Tails and horns).

The wizards looked on in horror as the male beasts glared at them fiercely, "Well shit" was Gray's thought that summed up everything everyone else was thinking.

 **AN: Another chapter complete, I feel as if I should apologise. If my fic seems rushed that is because I am writing on a tablet and I absolutely hate touch screens, it seems petty but each to their own.** **SSPP.**


	3. The Mission 3

**AN: Welcome once again to Legend of the Dragon Kin. I recently noticed that the fanfiction app added a text to speech option it is a nice feature but it could use some work. maybe the next update will improve upon it. Anyway here comes chapter 3.** **Chapter 3: The mission 3.** The Fairy Tail wizards stood in fear of the unknown, Infront of them were four human like creatures with features resembling dragons, snarling and releasing a vast amount of magical energy, Erza and her group could only stare as they waited for the creatures to make a move and they did, three of the creatures dashed at them in a frenzy. The black winged creature lept at Gray, The white winged creature lept at Erza and the Grey winged creture Lept at Levy.

 **With Gray.** Faster than Gray could follow he was knocked back by the creature, he felt like he had been hit by a train. The strange thing is that the creature just sat on him, keeping him pinned and glaring, nothing more. The glare was terrifying all Gray could do was wait for fate to judge his future.

 **With Erza.** Erza had avoided the creatures lunge easily enough and requipped her longsword but what she wasn't expecting was the creature firing out feathers from his tail. The feathers hit the ground by Erza each leaving mini craters where they landed, "Intresting" Erza muttered to herself as she prepared to fight the creature. Erza charged and swung her blade but the creature evaded her strike, the next thing Erza knew she was on her back with the creature pinning her down. Erza wanted to struggle and fight back but didn't want to risk being on the recieving end of the creatures talons, well anymore than she already was.

 **With Levy.** Levy having no chance to fight back was (like Gray) instantly taken out and pinned by the cratures heavy tail. Levy blushed embarrassment, her confidence like her body had been crushed.

 **With Lucy.** Lucy stared in shock as her team mates were quickly subdued, she hadn't expected them to be put on their asses so fast but this made Lucy think, why hadn't she been attacked yet? Panic set in as Lucy realised that she had taken her eyes off the last male creature. Slowly turning around Lucy saw the creature laying by the female with one of his wings covering her trying to warm her up.

She was shivering violently and the male had a deep look of concern written all over his face, ignoring all survival instincts and her nakama's protests Lucy slowly walked over to the creatures and kneeled next to them, the male growled at her but Lucy took off her blue jacket and put it over the female, it wasnt much but it helped. The male looked up at Lucy with wide eyes, shock, that was the look on his face then gratitude.

Seeing this the other creatures were also shocked, this human had shown them a small bit of kindness, something they had hardly ever experienced from humanity, They instantly changed priority from holding their attackers down to going to the only female in their pack and Laying down around her sharing their body heat all except for the pink haired creature who just stared at Lucy.

Gray, Erza and Levy all quickly got back on their feet and rushed to Lucy, they looked at the creatures warily expecting a second attack but nothing came, the creatures had lost interest in the wizards in favor of keeping their pack member warm. With a sigh Erza approached Lucy, "That was a dangerous thing to do Lucy!" Erza scolded lightly, "But I'm glad that you are safe".

"Thank you Erza but truth be told, I don't think they are all that dangerous, I think that they were just defending their home" Lucy replied with a smile.

Gray snorted at her reply, "You're only saying that they're not dangerous because you didn't get attacked".

"He has a point Lu-Chan, they could become a threat if left alone" Levy added in her opinion.

Lucy ignored the comments as she looker at the creatures, they were acting as if they were a family unit, it made Lucy smile, "Be that as it may I truly believe that they are only defending their own. Something tells me that these creatures have not recieved the best treatment in the past" Lucy said calmly.

Erza looked at the creatures and sighed, "We'll leave them alone for now and report this to master when we get back, if we can keep human contact to a minimal we may be able to keep people safe without uprooting these creatures from their home".

Gray and Levy nodded hesitantly and Lucy leaned against a low hanging branch, she couldn't ask for a better outcome at this point. Suddenly the branch Jolted as the pink haired creature jumped onto it and began walking to Lucy in a cat like fashion, Lucy looked to the creature as it approached her, she smiled and the creature smiled back, before she knew it the creature was nuzzling her with a great amount of affection, purring even. Lucy laughed as the rubbed his hair causing the purring to become louder, the wizards looked at the scene and smiled, "Well we should get back, I'm sure master would want to hear about this" Lucy said as she stopped stroking the pink haired creature who had grunted in disappointment, "Don't worry, we'll see eachother again, until then be good, okay Natsu".

The creature looked at Lucy in confusion, had she just given him a name? The now named Natsu watched as the wizards walked away, he looked to his pack then back to Lucy.

He had an idea.

 **AN: Another chapter complete. I made them all lose on purpose, it will be explained how they were able to take down strong wizards later on, (Except Levy, her defeat was for comedy purposes). Please RR.**

 **SSPP out.**


	4. The Return

**AN: I'm back with another chapter** , **it's going to be a short one.**

Chapter 4: The return.

At the Fairy Tail Guild.

Erza and her team arrived back at the guild hall with a few scrapes to the surprise of their fellow guild mates, they didn't look defeated but they also didn't look victorious. A concirned Mira approached them quickly "Are you guys okay?" Mira asked.

"We're fine Mira, where is master?" Erza asked in reply.

"I'm here Erza" Master Makarov replied as he made his way down the stairs fom the second floor.

The trio behind Erza looked at their guild master with confliction evedent on their respective faces, Makarov looked back at them, he didn't like that look, "I assume that you found the cause of the attacks?" Makarov asked hiding his concern.

"We did" Erza replied shortly.

"Well? arent you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Sorry master but it's not somthing i can easily explain..." Erza trailed off.

"Hmm?" Makarov hmmed.

"There were five of them, four males and a female, all looking to be in their teens..." Levy explained quickly.

"So a bunch of punk ass kids not demons like people described?" Mararov asked, feeling slightly releived.

Lucy took in a breath and spoke "I'm not sure what they are". Makarov raised an eyebrow. "They all had claws, wings, horns, scales and a tail, but they looked at least partly human" Lucy finished.

Gray stepped up "I made the mistake of attacking the unknown and as a result we got our asses handed to us" Gray sighed ruefully. The guild gasped and chatted amongst themselves, they had been beaten by strange creatures. "well all except Lucy that is" Gray concluded.

"Please explain?" Makarov demanded gently.

Erza, Gray and Levy all explained how and why they were attacked, Makarov understood the why but the how? He could not fathom, a few of his most capable wizards had been beaten quickly, he sighed and turned to Lucy, "Tell me what happened to you?" He asked.

"I was not harmed Master, the last able bodied creature Didn't attack me, he stayed by the female keeping her warm. I went to help and he was slightly hostile but after I offered my jacket to assist in keeping her warm he quickly turned docile. They all did, I believe that they recognised the act of kindness." Lucy explained with confidence.

Makarov looked at Lucy with a smile "That's typical of you Lucy, seeing the good in everything and always doing good for others".

Lucy laughed lightly "I named him Natsu, I thought it was fittng, after they went back to the female Natsu was really sweet nuzzling me like a cat would and purring".

The whole guild looked at Lucy in shock, she had turned a vicious monster (according to the public) into a purring kitten and named it after her team, "Okay you guys are starting to creep me out" Lucy laughed nervously.

Makarov cleared his throat and spoke with authority "Okay brats, we shall leave these creatures alone, but as soon as there is another serious attack we'll have to deal with them". The guild nodded all except Lucy who felt conflicted.

"Very well, if that's all I..." Makarov was cut off as the guild doors blew open as five shadowed figures literally flew in. The guild looked in shock as the creatures described by Erza, Lucy, Gray and Levy appeared then a yelp sounded through the guild as Lucy was tackled to the ground by none other than the creature she named.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as he nuzzled her happily, She laughed as he began to lick her.

Natsu got off her and jumped onto a table, sitting there like a dog would he smiled, "Good to see you too Natsu" Lucy smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Good... See... You... Lushi!" Natsu said, shocking the guild.

"Wait what?!" The guild erupted at once.

 **AN: Love it? Hate it? what do you think?** **SSPP out.**


End file.
